I'm Sorry
by K.I.A. Kal
Summary: LegenadaryShipping/Ho-ohxLugia. No flamers, please, just keep to your flamey little worlds of flaming flames of flameyness. Rated T for Language.


I've been inspired by SilverUmbra and her Challenge, so here this piece comes! I've only done one PokeFic besides this, so let's see how this turns out! Please R-n-R, and tell me if anything is wrong, thank you, and now on with the story!!

Ho-oh flew monotonously over the landscape. Not much would come over his mind, except if he were hungry; he needed to rest, or whatever. He didn't usually do this, but it took some stuff off his mind, except not this time he had one thing on his mind, and that was surprisingly his counterpart. Why?! Why her? It could be anything else, anything, but it had to be her. Sure, he would think about visiting her occasionally, but that was if he was mad or something. What the heck was wrong?

He tried to shake off the thought, but like the last four or five times, he failed, and it came back as he tried to think of how the two towers were like before one burnt. They were friends up until then, where they got into… An argument. He got a little too frustrated, and the results speak for themselves. He thought he would visit her, to have a nice, good, conversation… Or try to. If all went wrong, he could always leave, right?

He started to go with the wind, and started to turn right, when he saw the Whirl Islands. Had he been flying for that long? Oh well, less of a wait for him. He flew for a little more than half an hour, but it went by in a breeze. He was thinking his counterpart Lugia would be swimming, and he'd have to go fly around until she went above the ocean's surface to go argue with him, or she would be sleeping, and he would leave, or she would be relaxing, and she would execute one of the thousand's of ideas of killing him painfully, cruelly, and slowly, or something of the sort. He also thought of what he would say. Probably, knowing him, he would say something witty, or snobby, or something in between those fields.

Ho-oh landed on one of the islands, and right off the bat, saw her a kilometer down the beach, relaxing peacefully. If she got irritated, like she always did when he tried to strike up some conversation, he would end up sleeping, probably because of something she did to him. He flew over the land and touched-down near her area, and was greeted with a typical glare.

"Hello, counterpart, what have I done to earn the pleasure of being in your presence?" She said. Normal, that's how she greeted him, after that incident a few centuries back.

"Nothing. I just came to ask you something, not much for you, anyhow." I retorted, and she nodded for me to continue.

"Besides the accident some time back, why do you despise me the way you do?" I asked, and she looked back incredulously.

"From all the distasteful things you've said, being treated like trash, like I'm some vermin." She stated as she looked to the sea. She told the truth, he had treated harshly with terrible words and insults that weren't really necessary, with the exception of you hating another for all eternity, no matter what happened.

"True. True." Ho-oh simply replied, and Lugia looked back at him.

"I hope you're gloriousness won't be insulted if I asked something, would you?" She said, and he sighed.

"Just get to the point. I hate it when you talk like that." He answered lazily, and that was also true. He didn't like 'big words'.

"Fine then, why do you insult me, and why did you burn down the tower?" His counterpart asked, looking thoughtful. "And don't even say I frustrated you, because frustration doesn't lead to the burning of towers honoring a friend!" She said accusingly, and this bit deep. He looked down, silent, and wasn't looking as if he was going to answer.

"Answer me!" She exclamated, her voice breaking the silence; save the waves, gently washing up on the beach.

"I… Don't know, rea - -" He was cut off.

"'I don't know' doesn't cut it, Ho-oh! You don't vandalize someone's things, let alone burn it to the ground! What were you thinking! You don't burn someone's things, much less you're friends!" She retaliated, and her voice grew until it reached a yell towards the end of the end of the rant. His eyes were closed tightly from the argument.

"You know, I wonder why I talk to you, when you only come to ruin my peace just to get me tensed up and anger me! Arceus, so help me sooner or later, because one of these days, you're not going come out so lucky…"She finished, and was about to dive into the water.

"Wait! I'm not done! I did it because you made jokes… Okay? You made jokes about me that actually bit really deep, Okay?! You happy now?" Ho-oh said, as he glared at his stunned counterpart.

"Well it couldn't have been worse than what I've been hearing for the past half-millennia, because if it is, tell me what it was I said to you that hurt sooo much!" Lugia retorted.

"Do you think I can remember what someone said five centuries ago? Man… Alright, I'm sorry, Okay?"

"Sorry is not going to - -"

"I know it's not, but if you would listen! I'm sorry, that I overreacted; it wasn't like you then, Kay? I'm sorry I burnt your damn tower down, I'm sorry I have called you all those horrid, Arceus-forbidden things, I'm sorry that I ruined your Arceus-damned days for the past half millennia, I'm so sorry that I just did all those things, alright?" He finishes, to leave Lugia dumbstruck.

"Wow… Well… I forgive you, Ho-oh… "She said, looking as sincere as possible to him.

"… You do?" Ho-oh replied, now incredulous. He blinked a couple of times at his counterpart before regaining his composure.

"One last thing…"Ho-oh said.

"What's that?" Lugia asked, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully.

Silence.

"Well, go on, if you have something to say, say it." Lugia urged, getting impatient.

"Lugia, I love you." Ho-oh finished.

"What?" His counterpart said dumbstruck as he closed his eyes, expecting retaliation. A minute passed as he sat there, eyes shut in anticipation of an Aeroblast, or something else, maybe more horrendous, but when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see her thoughtful looking, and smiling.

"Hmm… Well, I love you too? How about that?" She said, and he gaped. He took a couple of seconds to recollect himself, and as he did, he blinked rapidly and cleared his throat. He was definitely not expecting that. Ho-oh almost jumps as he goes over to hug his counterpart. She took a second to realize what happened, but when she did, she nuzzled his neck and they embraced for the first time in over half of a millennium.

"Lugia. I really am sorry about burning your tower down." Ho-oh said, and chuckled.

"Shut-up, I forgave you, didn't I? Besides, you ruined the moment." She replied and they both laughed.

This is my reply to your Challenge, SilverUmbra, now I hope you enjoyed it, because that was the end of it! I also don't own Pokemon, or there'd be crazy stuff happening in there. K.I.A. Patrol, just met, just finished (don't ask)!!


End file.
